


Là, Sulla Montagna

by J_D_McCormick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_D_McCormick/pseuds/J_D_McCormick
Summary: They can’t follow their own hoofprints; the forest floor is covered in leaflitter, obscuring any sign of where they’ve previously stepped. The light is diffusing down through the canopy, and there’s no way to really tell what direction it’s coming from. They can’t even see far enough through the trees to tell if the forest thins out at all. They’ve already tried just going back the way they came, but apparently they’ve gotten turned around, and now Feliciano has no idea where north is.There is a loud keening, and above them, Feliciano watches a large bird circle for a moment before landing in a high branch. He sighs, looking at the bird as it seems to tilt its head at them.“If only we could fly up and see over the trees. Then we’d be able to get back easy.” He murmurs.“Perhaps I can help.”
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Germany & South Italy (Hetalia), North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Là, Sulla Montagna

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://english-kirkland.tumblr.com/post/637560879337111552/id-almost-want-to-have-him-and-prussia-be). Me and bitchapalooza have been chatting about ideas for this fantasy AU and listen, I love this shit, it's been years since I had a supernatural creatures fantasy AU to play around in and I'm excited okay.
> 
> For reference: Feliciano and Lovino are [fallow deer cervitaurs](https://english-kirkland.tumblr.com/post/637563596752191488/if-the-italy-brothers-are-cervitaurs-im), and Ludwig is like.... a German cousin of the [tengu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tengu#Protective_spirits_and_deities), who takes the form of a pale white-tailed eagle.

“We are definitely lost.”

Feliciano wrings his hands together as he looks over at Lovino, who is scowling as he looks around them, trying to find any landmark or feature they can use to orientate themselves.

“We are definitely fucking lost and it’s all your fault, Feliciano!” The elder snaps, stamping his hooves – it’s supposed to look aggressive, threatening, but Feliciano can tell it’s a nervous gesture.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly. “I didn’t _mean_ to get us lost.”

When he’d decided he wanted to explore the mountains that bordered the north of the Padana, he definitely hadn’t planned on this. The plan had been to climb for a while in search of an outcropping, where they could see the whole plain from above – a view Feliciano has always wondered about – and then make their way back down to their brothers before nightfall. But after a while of following what seemed to be a mountain path, Feliciano had heard laughter from deeper in the trees. He’d convinced Lovino to follow it, thinking perhaps there were other people who had found a perfect spot; but all it had led to was denser forest, luring them deeper and deeper before vanishing.

And now they are here – unable to refind the path, the light starting to filter orange and pink through the trees as the sun sets.

“Cazzo.” Lovino swears. “We can’t even see the sun to figure out where to go! And I can’t take a _fucking step_ without _branches_ getting caught in my antlers, _mannaggia_!!”

Feliciano winces as he watches Lovino throw his hands in the air angrily, grabbing at the branch tangling in his antlers and wrenching it free so violently that it snaps off the tree.

“We can just keep heading down? Eventually we have to reach the plain…” He offers sheepishly.

“Who knows how many sheer drops there are around here.” Lovino mutters. “And we can barely move through these trees. Besides, we have no idea where that would spit us out… I have no idea how far we are from where we started. We need to find the path.”

Feliciano casts around for any other solution. They can’t follow their own hoofprints; the forest floor is covered in leaflitter, obscuring any sign of where they’ve previously stepped. The light is diffusing down through the canopy, and there’s no way to really tell what direction it’s coming from. They can’t even see far enough through the trees to tell if the forest thins out at all. They’ve already tried just going back the way they came, but apparently they’ve gotten turned around, and now Feliciano has no idea where north is.

There is a loud keening, and above them, Feliciano watches a large bird circle for a moment before landing in a high branch. He sighs, looking at the bird as it seems to tilt its head at them.

“If only we could fly up and see over the trees. Then we’d be able to get back easy.” He murmurs.

“Well we’re fucking cervitaurs, Feli, not birds, so-” Lovino starts to retort, irritated, when a voice interrupts them.

“Perhaps I can help.”

Both Italians yelp, Feliciano kicking his hind legs in surprise as he whips around for the source of the voice. A rustling from above, and the bird Feliciano had seen before takes off from its branch and starts to descend down towards them. He realizes it is a much, much bigger bird than he had thought at first; a massive eagle, easily twice the size of any he’s seen before, with pale feathers that become white around its head and tail. Feliciano can’t help retreating a few steps as the eagle lands, unnervingly tall, eyes a piercing blue; beside him, Lovino lowers his head to brandish his antlers, even though Feliciano can see the quiver in his flank that means he’s ready to turn and bolt at any moment.

“You do not need to be afraid.” The voice is low, rich, and steady – and coming from the eagle, Feliciano realizes. It curls its wings around itself, and Feliciano can feel the electric spark of magic through the air as its form grows and shifts, until finally the wings pull back to reveal a being who looks almost human, apart from the huge wings still spanning from his back, and the pale feathers amongst his hair. His eyes are just as blue and just as piercing, like they can see everything.

“Vaffanculo!” Lovino spits, rearing briefly and thrusting his antlers forward again. The eagle looks at him, cool and unperturbed.

“This mountain is mine. You are trespassers here, and there was a time my kind would have punished you for threatening it with your presence.” He says, quiet and confident in his power. Lovino flinches and skitters away from him, all pretense of aggression gone. “But that time is gone. I can help you find your way back home.”

“W-We’d like that.” Feliciano says. “We were looking for a place with a good view of the plains, and we got lost…”

“It is easy to do in these woods.” The eagle nods. He gestures with his head, and starts to carefully pick his way through the trees. “Follow me.”

“Are you seriously going to follow the creepy bird-man through the forest?” Lovino hisses at Feliciano as he makes to follow. “He could be leading us even deeper!”

“Why would he bother doing that? We’re already lost. If he wanted us to stay that way he’d just leave us.” Feliciano murmurs back. “I think he really will help us.”

“He doesn’t even know where we’re trying to get back to.” Lovino gripes.

“You could tell me.” The eagle-turned-man says, making both brothers jump. “It would make helping you easier.”

“Vehh, we came up on a small path, with the plains to the east. It was pebbled.” Feliciano offers sheepishly. “We were following it until we heard laughter, we thought there would be a clearing nearby.”

The blonde pauses a moment, then sighs heavily. “I am sorry about that. Likely it was my brother – he likes to pull ‘pranks’ on visitors who wander too far up the mountain.”

“Not filling me with confidence in your good heart.” Lovino sneers to him.

“I told you that my people have dealt with trespassers in many ways.” He turns those blue eyes on Lovino for a moment. “Mostly he is trying to scare people away. He does not tend to leave them lost.”

“And you?” Feliciano asks.

“I find the most effective way to get people off the mountain is to show them the way.” The eagle says simply.

For a time, the three walk in silence – the trees start to thin out, making it easier for the two cervitaurs to navigate, and Feliciano feels relief lift a weight from his haunches as he spots a familiar-looking mountain path.

“This is it – this is the path we were on.” He beams. “Thank you so much! I was really worried we’d be lost in the trees forever.”

“I will accompany you down to the end of the path – ensure you are in the right place.” Their guide says lowly.

“Suit yourself.” Lovino mutters, trotting down the path at a pace that shows his eagerness to be out of the forest, off the mountain, and back to the familiar plains. And, likely, away from the stranger who helped them.

“I still didn’t get to see the view.” Feliciano sighs sadly, pouting as he follows after his brother at a more sedate pace. “The mountain is so pretty, I bet it has loads of beautiful places…”

The eagle is quiet beside him for a moment, regarding him sidelong.

“You could… perhaps… return.” He says carefully. “And I could guide you. Ensure you did not get lost. And ensure you did no harm to the mountain.”

“Ahh, really?!” Feliciano beams, bounding excitedly for a moment. “I would love that! Thank you!”

They reach the bottom of the path – Feliciano can see his family waiting, Ponzio scampering around Lovino and a disapproving-looking Santo. He pauses a moment, looking over to the eagle, who is watching his family as well, head tilted a little in curiosity.

“You never said what we should call you.” Feliciano says. “If we’re going to be friends, you should tell me, right? I’m Feliciano.”

He offers out a hand. The eagle regards it for a moment, before carefully extending a hand of his own, and shaking Feliciano’s.

“I am Ludwig.” He says.

“Ludwig.” Feliciano hums, smiling as he tests out the sound on his tongue. “Alright then. I’ll see you in a few days, Ludwig?”

Ludwig dips his head, and steps back, further into the trees. “In a few days, then. Feliciano.”

Feliciano grins, and waves goodbye as he trots over to his family. A moment later, he hears a keening call, and watches the majestic form of a pale eagle fly over the trees.

He’s looking forward to this new friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> *God I just couldn't think of a title so here. Fuck it. You get this.
> 
> *The Po Valley, or Val Padana, is a massive plain in North Italy that borders the Alps.
> 
> *The "tengu warai" or "tengu laugh" is one of the tengu legends. If you follow the laughter, or laugh back, it just becomes louder. Using it to lure trespassers deeper into the mountains/forests so that they get lost is extrapolation on my part. This seems very much like something Gilbert would do.
> 
> *Sometimes tengu retain wings in human form. Sometimes they don't. I argue these are weird European cousins of tengu who fill the same mythological niche and I say they retain wings.
> 
> *I reference Feliciano and Lovino's family; some of these are my own OCs, who I love and am currently reworking. Currently the family totals at 5, with Santo (San Marino), Lovino, Feliciano, Piero (Vaticano/Vatican City), and Ponzio (Seborga), in age order.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I may or may not write more random snippets in this AU; it entirely depends. Feedback and comments are, as always, massively appreciated, and thank you for reading.


End file.
